Hak Paten
by Ice Fhaa
Summary: "Oh! oh! Ronde keempat dimulai! Ayo Sakura-chan! Cetak angka dengan indah!"teriak seorang mahasiswa yang tadi membicarakan Sakura dengan gemas. Telinga Sasuke memerah. Gelas yang diremasnya ia buang tepat di depan mahasiswa tadi. Sontak teriakan girang mahasiswa itu terhenti dari pita suaranya dan menatap garang Sasuke. Ia ditatap tajam./"Aku ingin bubur,"/AU, OOC maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hak Paten**

**Rate T**

**Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Ice Fhaa**

**Mohon bimbingannya. Silakan baca dan review.**

* * *

**FourIce. Hak Paten.**

"Ino!"Gadis bernomor punggung empat berteriak dengan tangan kanan yang dilambaikan tinggi. Rambutnya yang diikat bergoyang liar akibat gerakan badannya dicampur terpaan angin.

Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang menoleh ke sumber suara dan langsung memberikan bola berwarna coklat ke arah teman setimnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Sakura dengan cekatan berhasil menangkap lemparan bola tersebut dan membuat decak kagum dari mulut penonton yang menyaksikan.

"Sakura! Masukan tanpa cacat!"teriaknya kencang. Penonton pun berteriak tak ingin kalah dari Ino. Pendukung mereka berteriak menyemangati dan pendukung lawan berteriak mencemooh.

Sakura berlari dengan cepat namun teratur. Decitan sepatu olahraga tiap pemain semakin memekikan telinga. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi bola yang dipegang Sakura akan masuk ring itu.

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya dan bola mata hijaunya terpaku pada ring yang menggantung. Ia menekukan kakinya, siap untuk menjebol ring dan menambah angka. Namun seketika, Sakura merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa di bagian belakang lututnya.

"Akh...sial. Kenapa harus sekarang?"

Bola terlempar ke atas hanya untuk mencium sisi lingkaran besi berjaring dan membuat pekikan kecewa dari penonton. Sakura membungkuk dan memegang lututnya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan merasakan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Suara peluit terdengar dan setiap tim berkumpul di kubu masing-masing bersama pelatihnya yang mungkin sedang memberikan instruksi dan membuat strategi. Sakura berjalan tertatih menghampiri Ino. Ia menyengir.

"Hehe... Aku kram, ma—adaw!" Ino menjitak kepala berambut _pink_ itu lalu memangku kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bola mata berwarna biru itu menatap—atau mungkin melotot—lurus pada Sakura.

Harusnya dari awal Ino menyadari kalau Sakura tadi tidak sempat melakukan peregangan karena datang saat peluit tanda pertandingan ditiup oleh wasit dan tidak seharusnya melakukan _passing_ pada Sakura, mempercayakan padanya untuk menjebol ring. _Tindakan bodoh. Ide gila_.—sesal Ino dalam hati.

"Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil mencetak angka sampai dua puluh satu di ronde pertama dan tiga puluh dua di ronde kedua, Ino-_buta_~,"bela Sakura tak lupa sambil memasang wajah memelas. Ia tak ingin terus-terusan di _deathglare_ Ino.

"Ya ya ya. Untungnya kau mempunyai pembelaan yang masuk akal dan tim kita masih unggul sepuluh angka dari lawan,"kata Ino. Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Itu semua berkat _forward_ handal," Sakura membusungkan dadanya dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Kau _forward_ yang merepotkan. Datang terlambat dan tidak melakukan peregangan. Bah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau dipilih menjadi seorang _forward_," Ino mendengus. Berkata seperti itu meski ia tahu alasan kenapa Sakura dipilih menjadi seorang forward tidak lain karena kemampuannya dalam mencetak angka memang bagus.

"_Hidoi~_"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti saat Asuma-_sensei_ melerai keduanya dan menyuruh mereka untuk membuat lingkaran kecil. Melihat dan mengamati pergerakan lawan selama lima menit sudah cukup bagi Asuma untuk membuat kesimpulan dan menyusun strategi baru. Tentu saja strategi yang lebih jitu dari sebelumnya.

"Yang bernomor empat itu, kau tahu namanya?"

"Yang berambut _pink_ maksudmu?"

"Ya! Yang itu! Pemain itu luar biasa. Meski pada menit terakhir tadi dia gagal memasukan bola, tapi selama pertandingan, dialah yang sering mencetak angka!"

"Namanya Sakura kalau tidak salah. Dia seorang _forward_"

"Sial. Namanya indah mirip orangnya! Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya!"

Gelas plastik yang dipegang Sasuke kini tak berbentuk, diremas oleh si empunya. Berbeda dengan remasan tangannya, wajah Sasuke datar bak jalan tol di prefektur Hibara. Matanya mengamati setiap gerak yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang kini tengah berlari dengan semangat di lapangan.

"Oh! oh! Ronde keempat dimulai! Ayo Sakura-chan! Cetak angka dengan indah!"teriak seorang mahasiswa yang tadi membicarakan Sakura dengan gemas. Telinga Sasuke memerah. Gelas yang diremasnya ia buang tepat di depan mahasiswa tadi. Sontak teriakan girang mahasiswa itu terhenti dari pita suaranya dan menatap garang Sasuke. Ia ditatap tajam.

Maksudnya...Si mahasiswa itu ditatap tajam oleh objek yang tadi ditatapnya dengan garang. Membeku.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Jangan terlalu cemburuan, Teme. Kau tidak mau pacarmu memiliki penggemar, huh? Padahal itu akan berdampak positif kalau Sakura-chan memiliki penggemar, hmm." Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan santai dan tersenyum ramah pada mahasiswa yang berdiri di samping Sasuke yang memasang raut horor.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan. Seketika, tatapan tajam yang tadi ia lempar untuk mahasiswa –yang menurut Sasuke—konyol berubah melembut pada gadisnya yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola.

"Cemburu? Heh..," Sasuke tersenyum sarkatis. "hanya memberi tahu kalau gadis itu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain," Posesif. Cemburuan. Naruto mencibir.

Mahasiswa tingkat tiga itu menyingkirkan lengan Naruto yang merangkulnya. Ia tidak ingin jika orang lain sampai melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak dan menganggap bahwa dirinya dan Naruto adalah teman akrab.

Meski pada kenyataannya mereka akrab.

Oh. Sasuke _hidoi_.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar saat pemandangan dimana gadis _pink_nya terjatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu mencium lapangan tergambar di retina matanya. Kakinya sedikit maju mendekati penghalang yang terbuat dari jaring berwarna biru di depannya. Matanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuh kecil bernomor punggung empat itu.

Ia melihat Tenten menghampiri Sakura lalu berbicara entah apa. Mungkin menanyakan kondisi gadis _pink_ itu. Terlihat dari raut muka Tenten yang cemas, sama seperti raut muka Sasuke.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih lalu menggumamkan sesuatu entah apa.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-gigi putihnya terpampang menyilaukan mata dan membuat tim lawannya kalah telak. Ah. Andai imajinasi bodoh Sasuke menjadi kenyataan.

Gadis _pink_ itu menolak tawaran Tenten untuk beristirahat—sepertinya.

"Sok kuat,". Desis Sasuke pelan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Oi oi... Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir, Teme." Naruto maju mendekati Sasuke. Kedua tangannya memegang jaring-jaring biru itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Kini Sakuranya sedang sibuk dengan _dribble_annya. Ia berlari dengan wajah serius tanpa senyum. Matanya fokus pada ring dan gerakan bola di tangannya juga gerakan kakinya. Musuh di depan namun Shion dengan cepat menghadang dan tidak memberikan celah bagi musuh itu untuk merebut bola.

Hinata dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya tidak mengalami kesulitan menjaga musuh kiri dan Tenten berada di pojok kanan. Lain halnya dengan Ino yang menjaga defense musuh. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, pertahanan tim lawan bukanlah apa-apa melainkan hanya seekor ayam. Ukh... Kejam.

_One on one_ antara Sakura dan Karin membuat jantung para penonton berdetak lebih lebih cepat. Mereka sampai memegang dada kiri masing-masing. Dramatis.

Yang membuat dramatis adalah bahwa Fakultas Seni dan Budaya tidak pernah sekali pun menorehkan tinta pada catatan prestasi dalam olahraga basket puteri antar fakultas sejak dibangunnya Universitas D lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan tahun 2014 adalah _Miracle of Year._ Apalagi yang menjad wakil merupakan mahasiswi dari jurusan Sastra Jepang yang notabennya memiliki tubuh kecil. Pengecualian untuk Ino, tentunya.

Dan lawannya adalah anak-anak Fakultas Ekonomi. Tinggi, besar, kuat dan berisi juga seksi. Oh.

Fakultas Seni dan Budaya VS Fakultas Ekonomi.

Pertandingan yang benar-benar mutlak adanya di tahun 2014.

Sakura tidak lagi berlari. Kini ia berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang memantul-mantulkan bola ke lantai lapangan. Ia menatap Karin dengan ramah.

"Yo, _Megane-san_." Panggilan yang kurang sopan. Well, setidaknya Sakura memakai sufiks-_san_ di belakangnya. Cukup sopan meski kurang sopannya lebih mendominasi panggilan tersebut.

"Jangan belagu, Haruno. Kau tidak akan berhasil memasukan bola itu,"desis Karin tak suka dengan pandangan mata yang memicing.

"Kenapa tidak? Tadi aku sukses-sukses aja kok," Terlalu polos atau bodoh?

"Heh... Coba saja," Sakura hampir kehilangan bolanya jika saja ia tidak memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan memantulkan bolanya dengan lebih cepat saat tangan panjang nan putih milik Karin menyambar tangan kanannya. Hendak merebut.

"Uwoh... Hampir saja,"

Ino, sang kapten menahan urat kesal di dahinya yang tidak lebar seperti Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau ingin aku memotong rambutmu sampai botak, hah?" teriaknya memekikan telinga tim musuh di belakangnya.

"Tenang saja, Kapten! Kita akan mengharumkan Fakultas kita!" Dan Sakura berlari ke depan menghampiri ring yang menganga meminta bola. Ia sudah menekukan lututnya dan membuat posisi yang sempurna. Kedua lengannya di atas kepala memegang bola basket dan menembakkannya ke atas ring.

_Nice shoot, baby._

Sasuke berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil, mendengus—bernapas lega—lalu memasukan kedua tangannya kembali ke dalam saku jeansnya. Menutup matanya hanya untuk mendengarkan suara kebahagiaan orang-orang lalu membukanya.

Ia melihat Sakura tengah dipeluk Karin. Raut wajah Sakura yang tersenyum berubah menjadi ringisan tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi. Paksa. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Karin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menepuk pundak Sakura kemudian berjalan dengan lenggokan khasnya.

Naruto bersorak keras seperti para pendukung lain. Ikut senang ternyata fakultasnya dapat juga menorehkan tinta di catatan prestasi meski itu untuk prestasi puteri, bukan kaumnya.

Setidaknya, meski kaum Adam kalah telak di pertandingan sebelumnya, cukup baginya—untuk saat ini—kaum Hawa dari Fakultas Seni dan Budaya yang mengharumkan nama.

Ino berjingkrak ria di lapangan. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelantungan tak tentu arah. Hinata mengelus dadanya berulang kali sembari bergumam "_yokatta, yokatta_". Tenten memeluk Shion dan membuatnya sesak hingga air mata keluar dari mata ungu Shion. Para penonton bersorak bahagia mengguncang bahu teman yang berada di sampingnya dengan ganas.

Melupakan si pencetak angka tengah terduduk lesu sembari memegang perut bagian bawah kanannya yang mendadak sakit.

Namun pemandangan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke melihat timnya menghampiri Sakura, lalu Ino dan Tenten memeluk gadisnya lama.

Ino sepertinya menangis. Terlihat bahunya yang bergetar dan muka yang disembunyikan di leher Sakura.

"Perempuan," Celetuk Naruto menanggapi dengusan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam tidak biasa. Ia menatap gadisnya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala kapten basketnya itu. Sedang menghibur mungkin. Adik Itachi itu menggidikan bahu dan menghela napas panjang—mencoba—mengusir rasa khawatir yang terasa di hatinya.

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada tim lawan, Sakura dan yang lainnya berfoto di lapangan. Ia sempat protes keras dengan suara yang meggaung karena piala kejuaraan akan dibagikan hari esoknya saat upacara penutupan. Sakura merengek pada Asuma-_sensei, _meminta agar piala dipinjam barang sebentar saja untuk dipegang dan difoto bersama sang juara.

Nasihat Asuma tidak digubris Sakura. Gadis _pink_ itu baru berhenti merengek setelah Ino memberi nasihat—amukan—sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Gadisnya memang kekanak-kanakkan. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak membenci sifat yang cenderung negatif itu. Ia menyukai Sakura yang selalu merengek padanya. Seperti bayi. Tapi bayi _pink_nya selalu bersikap sok kuat. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukai sikap tersebut.

Ia ingin melindunginya. Melindungi gadis _pink_ cerewetnya. Ia ingin tahu air mata Sakura secara langsung di hadapannya tanpa harus menguntit Sakura yang pergi ke belakang gedung Fakultas tak kala dia mengingat orang tuanya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu dalam kecelakaan kereta api.

Sasuke ingin agar Sakura sekali saja mengeluhkan masalahnya dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

Sayangnya, ia tak pernah mengatakan keinginannya. Terlalu gengsi?

Sasuke berjalan ke sisi lapangan dan melihat Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya dengan cengiran yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya yang memerah. Dampak capek.

"_Ne, ne_ Sasuke-kun! Kau lihat aku 'kan? Kau lihat 'kan?! Huwaaa akhirnya Fakultas kita berhasil menduduki kejuaraan basket tahun ini!" Sakura melompat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Berat.

Pemuda itu harus menahan kakinya agar tidak terjengkang ke belakang akibat lompatan Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat—jika tidak ingin disebut beringas—

"Kau bau,"ucap Sasuke.

"Kita menang! Kita menang, Sasuke-kun! Gyaaaaa!" Sakura melompat-lompat girang sedangkan kedua tangannya tidak melepaskan pelukan erat di tubuh Sasuke. Menghiraukan ucapan "bau" dari laki-laki yang dipeluknya.

Kepala _pink_ya diacak-acak.

"Ya. _Well done_, Sakura."

Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sasuke. Bahagia dan malu. Senyuman kecil tak bisa Sasuke tahan.

"Kubelikan es krim," Sakura mendongak dan menggeleng. "_Iie_. Aku tidak mau,"tolaknya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya bayi besarnya menolak tawarannya.

"Aku lapar, Sasuke-kun. Perutku sakit, un." Sakura menepuk perut datarnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasanya Uchiha bungsu itu ingin tertawa keras jika ia tidak menyandang klan terhormat yang tercantum di akta kelahirannya.

"Baiklah. Pesan sesukamu," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan beranjak dari lapangan setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada Asuma yang tengah berbicara dengan Ketua Prodi untuk membawa Sakura pergi.

.

.

.

.

**Hak Paten. Ice Fhaa**

Selama perjalanan, Sakura tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya bersenandung dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang digandeng Sasuke sambil tersenyum-senyum. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap ke depan tanpa banyak tingkah seperti biasa.

Mereka duduk di kantin kampus di seberang kolam ikan. Sasuke melihat jersey Sakura yang terbuka di bagian perpotongan leher dan membenarkannya. Sakura hanya boleh dilihat olehnya seorang. Itu haknya. Sudah paten.

Itulah kenapa, selama pertandingan tadi, Sasuke selalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan panjang. Melihat Sakura memakai kaos olahraga hitam yang memperlihatkan lengannya yang putih dan lehernya yang terekspos jelas pada seluruh mata yang memandang membuat urat-urat di lengannya bermunculan.

Sudah cukup kesabaranya ia tahan. Sakura hanya miliknya.

"Kau ingin apa? Pesan saja. Hadiah untukmu,"kata Sasuke datar. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang berpikir.

"Hmm... Aku hanya ingin bubur,"

Huh? Sasuke sangat yakin kalau pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Namun kata bubur yang keluar dari mulut gadis di depannya membuatnya merasa kalau pendengarannya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana bisa seorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan basket yang menguras tenaga menginginkan semangkuk bubur?

Meski merasa aneh, Sasuke tidak menanyakan perihal tersebut. Ia memanggil pelayan dan memesankan bubur untuk Sakura. Yang mempunyai pesanan hanya menyengir saat Sasuke kembali menatap dirinya dengan aneh.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke memakaikan mantel hangatnya di tubuh Sakura. Kedodoran dan kebesaran. Dari dulu, pertumbuhan tubuh Sakura selalu ada dalam benak Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin ingin melindunginya.

"Huum! Lagi pula, apartemenku hanya beberapa meter dari kampus. Sasuke-kun tidak usah khawatir. Ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa harus tanggung jawab dong," Sakura tertawa renyah dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang kemerahan karena udara malam yang menggigit.

"Tapi aku bisa mengantar—"

"_Kaichou_, rapat sebentar lagi akan dimulai,"ucap Gaara di belakang. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Shit._

"Nah, kau sangat sibuk, Sasuke-kun, hihihi," Sakura terkikik geli.

"Kau... Hati-hatilah. Jam sepuluh bukanlah waktu yang aman. Langsung pulang, tidak usah mampir ke toko Sasame-san untuk membeli bahan masak. Setelah rapat usai, aku akan ke apartemenmu. Mengerti?"

Sakura tak berkedip di depan Sasuke lalu menjawil pipinya dengan gemas.

"_Yes, Mister_,"

Mereka berpisah. Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan lama sampai si pemilik berbelok ke kanan dan menyisakan aroma tubuhnya yang terbawa angin.

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Forward, pemain yang tugas utamanya adalah mencetak poin dengan memasukkan bola ke keranjang lawan. /source : wikipedia/

**A/N :**

**Hallo. Ketemu lagi sama saya. Eheheh. Sepertinya gaya menulis saya berubah, yah? Akibat mabok UAS kemarin mungkin/mana ada.../**

**Yang menunggu HRS atau yang Yes I am Posessif blablabla update, maaf banget belum bisa. Stuck sama kata-katanya euy. Saya orang Sunda yang miskin akan kosa kata bahasa Indonesia. Nyeheh/saya tau saya warga negara yang buruk/susut idung pake jersey Akashi/alasan/**

**Saya kurang tau tentang dunia basket tapi keukeuh pengen bikin fict dengan bumbu olahraga greget ini. Jadi, kalo semisal banyak istilah yang salah atau malahan eror, tolong koreksi yah?/bilang aja males nyari tau/dicium Kise/ **

**Huggie Love.**

**Ice.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Tokoh-tokoh di cerita ini dibuat dengan karakter sedemikian rupa demi jalannya cerita. Mohon tidak mensalah artikan atau mensalah pahamkan penokohan para artis di sini/apa ini #tabok/

* * *

**Hak Paten**

**Rate T**

**Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Ice Fhaa**

**Adegan kekerasan / OOC (maybe #dor)**

**Mohon bimbingannya. Silakan baca dan review.**

* * *

**Hak Paten. Ice Fhaa**

Seberang jalan. Sakura bersyukur dalam hati mengetahui satu-satunya apotek yang berada tak jauh dari kampus ternyata masih buka, meski jarum jam telah menunjuk pada angka sepuluh.

Gadis itu menyeberang setelah sebelumnya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang akan melintas. Sakura membeli obat _analgetik _untuk rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di bagian perut sebelah kanannya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum pada _apoteker_ saat menerima uang kembalian lalu pamit setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ukh...kurasa aku harus meminumnya sekarang," erang Sakura pelan.

Rasa sakit di bagian kanan perutnya semakin kuat dirasakan Sakura. Setelah membeli dua bungkus roti dan satu botol air mineral, ia bergegas menyeberang jalan raya dan duduk di bangku dekat bangunan Fakultas Hukum.

"Bahkan aku belum benar-benar keluar dari wilayah kampus," dengus Sakura.

Sebelum ia memasukan obat tablet itu ke dalam mulutnya, kepala Sakura berhenti menengadah dan matanya menangkap seekor anjing kecil yang menghampiri dirinya. Matanya berbinar.

"Hei... Bagaimana bisa anjing lucu sepertimu berkeliaran di malam yang selarut ini?" Sakura mengelus kepala anjing putih di depannya. Anjing itu menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke betis Sakura.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau tersesat, U...Uzu...sama?" Di leher anjing itu terdapat kalung yang bertuliskan Uzu-sama. Sakura memegangnya lalu kemudian mengelus-elus kepalanya. Melupakan tablet yang digenggamnya.

"Menikmati malammu, Haruno?" Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati kalau dirinya tidak sendirian bersama anjing yang sedang ia elus. Karin berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tangan kanan memegang pinggul.

"Kau... _Megane-san_?" Ia hanya mengingat wajah Karin tanpa bisa tahu namanya, membuat gadis berambut merah itu merasa sebal.

Karin berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan langkah khasnya yang ia lenggok-lenggokkan layaknya model yang sedang berjalan di atas karpet merah.

Anjing yang Sakura elus Karin ambil. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan meraih badan anjing itu hati-hati. Sebelum ia berdiri tegak, Karin menatap Sakura seklilas dan menyeringai.

"Ap—hey!"

Sakura tidak sempat berpikir ketika kedua tangannya tiba-tiba diseret oleh dua pasang tangan lain di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati pemilik-pemilik lengan yang mencengkeramnya.

Tim yang menjadi lawan terakhir Sakura di pertandingan basket tadi? Sakura mengerutkan dahi.

Teman Karin.

"Oi..oi, apa yang kau lakukan, _Megane-san_?" Sakura bertanya setenang mungkin. Meski jantungnya berdetak tak karuan akibat kejadian yang sedang ia alami, Sakura tetap berusaha mempertahankan raut muka tenangnya. Berharap dengan begitu, hati dan pikirannya tidak akan kacau oleh rasa takut.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku memiliki nama dan _Megane_ bukan namaku," Karin meletakan anjing yang sedang dipegangnya ke tanah. Menghampiri Sakura yang sedang dicengkeram oleh kedua teman Karin.

"Kau dan raut muka tenangmu benar-benar memuakkan, Haruno," bisik Karin di sisi telinga kanan Sakura. Sakura merasakan kalau perut bagian kanannya dipegang Karin.

Perasaan ini—"Akh... H-Hentikan..." Sakura melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan saat tangan Karin menekan dalam pada perutnya. Tekanan yang sama yang ia lakukan saat di lapangan.

Sakura meringis dan napasnya memburu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Karin, menekan perutnya dalam dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang sangat. Ia menunduk menahan suara yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Karin menyeringai. Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Merasakan kakinya yang seakan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam dan menerima begitu saja saat timmu yang sialan itu memenangkan pertandingan tadi, huh?"

Rambut Sakura ia jambak keras, memaksa kepala berambut _pink_ itu agar menengadah ke arahnya.

"Sakit... Hentikan..." Mata Sakura terpejam dan kedua alisnya mengerut. Bibirnya ia gigit berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berkurang. _Bodoh._ Ejek Karin.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat dengan kedua tangan yang dibentangkan oleh cengkeraman dua orang di kiri dan kanannya. Bagaimana pun juga, dihadang seperti sekarang ini merupakan hal buruk yang tak pernah Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ia perempuan. Bagaimana pun seceria dan setenang Sakura, tetap saja dia merasakan ketakutan saat dengan tiba-tiba diseret oleh orang-orang yang tak begitu dia kenal dengan baik. Di malam hari.

Dengan kasar, Karin memegang bagian rahang Sakura dan menekannya. Membuat bibir tipis Sakura mengerut. Ia dapat melihat ada darah yang keluar dari bagian tengah bibir Sakura.

_Menyedihkan._

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Indah! Ini sangat indah!" Karin seketika berhenti tertawa dan menatap tajam pada Sakura yang masih merapatkan kelopak matanya. Giginya bergemelutuk.

"Buka matamu, sialan!" teriak Karin memperkuat cengkeraman pada rahang Sakura.

Menurut. Satu-satunya yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah menuruti kata-kata gadis merah di depannya. Ia menatap Karin sendu dan pasrah.

Ambisi dan obsesi itu memang menyeramkan. Mata Karin merah menyala. Merah melambangkan keberanian. Juga keegoisan dan kebencian meski hitam lebih mendominasi akan dendam.

Apa hubungannya? Ha. Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

Sasuke memiliki mata yang memancarkan keegoisan dan penuh akan ambisi dan obsesi. Sakura sering menasehati laki-laki itu agar menjalani hidup dengan tenang dan santai. Nasehat dalam rengekan tentu saja.

Ia akan merengek jika Sasuke terlalu serius dalam belajar sampai laru,t dan memasang raut kekanakkan jika mendapati wajah laki-laki itu menekuk marah melihat hasil nilai ujian yang tidak memuaskan.

Sasuke tidak boleh terlalu terobsesi dengan suatu hal. Bahkan Sasuke tidak boleh terlalu terobsesi akan Sakura. Meski Sakura sendiri tahu, obsesi laki-laki itu terhadap dirinya tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh tindakan konyol Sakura, nasehat atau ancaman sekali pun.

Itulah kenapa, Sakura tidak ingin menceritakan segala masalah yang ia punya pada laki-laki itu. Ia tahu Sasuke mencintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dan mengeluhkan masalah yang bersemayam di pikiran Sakura hanya akan menambah obsesi dan rasa ingin melindungi milik Sasuke.

Ia tidak ingin Sasuke seperti gadis yang saat ini sedang memegang rahangnya keras. Ia tidak ingin jika suatu hari nanti, saat—mungkin—Sasuke kehilangan Sakura atau hal buruk menimpa dirinya, laki-laki itu akan berubah menjadi monster.

Karena Sakura tahu, obsesi itu tidak baik.

"Kuhh..."

Sekali lagi. Sakura mengerang saat perutnya dicengekeram dengan sangat dalam dan diputar keras oleh Karin.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Karin memerintah. Kedua teman Karin mengangguk lalu melepaskan cengkeraman masing-masing. Membiarkan Sakura terjatuh mencium paving block. Karin menatap tubuh Sakura. _Jersey_ yang dipakainya kotor. Sedikit _liquid_ darah menghiasinya. Rambutnya berantakan.

"Tidak pernah sekali pun aku dikalahkan. Dan dikalahkan oleh Fakultas yang memiliki prestasi rendah seperti Seni dan Budaya itu suatu penghinaan,"

Karin menunduk dan mengangkat kepala Sakura dengan menjambak rambutnya. Sakura menatap Karin dengan sebelah mata yang terbuka. Orang di depannya memiliki bakat. Sakura tersenyum miris.

Urat di dahi Karin mengerut. Ia sedang mengancam dan gadis yang sedang diancamnya malah tersenyum?

_Kurang ajar!_

"Kemenanganmu hanya suatu kebetulan, Haruno. Kau tidak akan merasakan lagi apa itu kemenangan. Bahkan kau..." Gadis berambut merah itu menatap pada kaki jenjang Sakura.

_Ia memiliki bakat. Ia atlet basket yang hebat. Tapi kenapa..._

Sakura mengikuti arah gerak mata Karin lalu menatap kembali wajah Karin. Pupil mata Sakura membulat seketika.

"Tidak. Kumohon..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Karin. Kau akan mengingatnya, tentu saja."

Senyum mengerikan itu tergambar jelas di wajah cantik milik Karin. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan gerakannya terhenti saat Karin mencium kening lebar Sakura.

_Kenapa obsesi selalu serta merta berada di kehidupan orang-orang berbakat?_

"Tenang, Haruno. Kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Karin pelan.

Kedua teman Karin yang berdiri di sampingnya terkikik. Seperti kuda. Lalu mendecih. Jijik akan Sakura.

Karin berjalan ke depan dan memegang kaki Sakura. Ia mengelus-elusnya seakan-akan ia sedang mengelus-elus guci berharga yang mudah retak.

_Apa ambisi saja tidak cukup? Kenapa harus melahirkan obsesi?_

"Kau tidak akan merasakan kemenangan lagi, Haruno. Tidak setelah kaki ini mendapatkan ciuman perpisahan dariku,"

"Kumohon... Kumohon jangan..."cicit Sakura menatap Karin dengan bola mata yang basah. Pandangannya memburam.

"Kau memohon? Hahahaha... Aku sangat tersanjung,"

"Karin, kumohon. Jangan kakiku. Jangan kak—ARRRRGGHHHH!" Sakura menjerit keras merasakan injakan pada kaki kanannya. Napasnya memburu dan matanya membelalak menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Air matanya menyeruak mengalir melewati kedua pipinya dan turun ke bawah telinga.

Ia tekukan badannya berharap Karin tidak melakukan hal kejam pada kaki satunya lagi. Meremas jerseynya demi menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tulang kakinya di bawah sana sama sekali tidak membantu. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan erangan dan deru napas yang tak beraturan.

Kakinya seperti remuk tak berbentuk. Dan Sakura terlalu lemas untuk berteriak dan merespon saat dirasakannya injakan lain yang tak kalah keras menyerang jari-jari tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV.**

Karin dan dua temannya entah itu siapa pergi meninggalkanku. Membiarkanku tergeletak di tempat yang jarang orang-orang lewati. Menyedihkan. Aku sangat menyedihkan.

_Kami-sama._

Katakan padaku, apa ayah dan ibu tenang bersamamu? Apa mereka bahagia bersamamu?

Ayah selalu berkata bahwa kau adalah tuhan yang sangat ia agung-agungkan. Ayah selalu berkata bahwa kau baik hati dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Setiap minggu, aku selalu rutin ikut dengannya ke kuil untuk berdoa. Meminta kesejahteraan darimu untukku, ibu dan ayah.

Meski aku sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau membiarkan aku dan keluargaku tidak sekaya teman-temanku yang lain, aku tetap mempercayaimu dan mencintaimu. Sama seperti ayah dan ibu yang mecintaimu dengan segenap jiwa mereka.

Kau tahu. Saat mengetahui kalau ibu dan ayah tidak akan bangun lagi untuk hari esok, lusa, minggu depan dan bulan-bulan ke depannya, aku sempat membencimu. Aku membencimu, _Kami-sama_.

Aku membencimu yang membiarkan kereta api dimana ayah dan ibu tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan pada malam itu. Aku membencimu yang mengambil nyawa manusia yang mengagung-agungkan dirimu.

Aku membencimu yang mengambil keluargaku. Membiarkanku hidup sendirian di dunia ini.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan. Itu sia-sia. Dan anehnya, aku yang membencimu itu malah ingin menantangmu. Seakan aku ingin kau melihat bahwa aku tidak kalah denganmu.

Dan ingin kau melihat, bahwa anak Haruno ini akan terus menjalani hidup.

Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah untuk tidak terlalu mencintai suatu hal pun. Agar aku tidak mengalami kesakitan dan berakhir membenci suatu hal jika pada satu waktu nanti aku kehilangan apa yang aku cintai.

Aku semakin membencimu, kau tahu.

Kenapa malah mempertemukanku dengan laki-laki itu? Kenapa malah membiarkanku masuk ke dalam lingkaran dimana aku harus berbagi perasaan dengan lawan jenis?

Dan kenapa laki-laki itu harus Sasuke-kun, manusia yang memiliki ambisi dan obsesi? Hahaha. Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Kau licik. Kau tahu segala hal, perasaanku dan kehidupanku. Kau tahu aku sepenuhnya belum bisa menghapuskan ambisi dan obsesi yang aku miliki tapi malah membiarkanku terjatuh pada orang yang bahkan lebih berambisi?

Dan saat aku tersadar, Sasuke-kun merubah kehidupanku. Sedikit demi sedikit membebaskan perasaan yang aku penjara dalam hatiku. Dan saat aku sudah mulai mencintaimu lagi, _Kami-sama_...

Kau malah membiarkan kakiku tak terselamatkan.

Hei... Kau tahu aku memiliki bakat dalam basket, 'kan? Aku percaya kau ada, tentu saja. Laut luas dan langit yang membentang menjadi bukti keberadaanmu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membiarkan seseorang lewat dan menolongku, sebelum gadis berbakat itu menghancurkan kaki yang selalu berguna saat aku ingin berjalan dan bermain basket?

Ah. Lihat siapa yang rasa obsesinya tumbuh kembali?

Kau menyebalkan, _Kami-sama_. Tapi kenapa...

Aku masih berharap bahwa kau mengirimkan seseorang untuk menenangkanku saat ini? Berharap aku masih bisa membuka mata untuk menghadapi hari esok.

Menjalani kehidupan bersama laki-laki yang kau kirimkan.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipiku. Kulihat anjing kecil tadi menjilatiku dengan lidahnya. Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa terdengar. Apa hanya delusiku?

Aku terseyum kecil. Berharap harapan ini bukanlah harapan kosong belaka.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Rambut mencuat itu? Apa itu kau?

"Hey! Sakura! Kau dengar aku? Hey! Bertahanlah!"

Betapa aku sangat merindukan suara beratmu, Sasuke-kun.

"Ra-chan!"

"Kumohon, sadarlah, Sakura,"

Hey... Ada apa dengan wajah penuh khawatirmu itu? Kau berlebihan.

**Sakura's POV end.**

.

.

.

Sasuke menggerutu sepanjang jalan setelah ia keluar dari ruangan BEM Universitas. Mengutuk Neji dan Gaara yang telah—menurutnya—membuang-buang waktunya. Naruto yang berjalan berdampingan di sampingnya terus saja menghibur teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ayolah teme. Neji itu bendahara yang sangat hati-hati dan teliti. Dia hanya ingin data-data yang akan ia isi itu benar dan tercatat dengan detail." Naruto berjalan santai sambil menenggak kopi hangat.

"Teliti? Dobe, aku harus mengatakan uang yang kuterima dari Fakultas untuk _event _kemarin sebanyak lima belas kali padanya. _Pathetic_."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerucutkan bibirmu yang sudah mengerucut itu. Semakin jelek saja. Hahahahahah!"

Telinga Sasuke memerah. Ia menatap buku yang dipegangnya. Tebal.

BUK!

Buku setebal lima _inch_ itu mendarat sempurna di wajah Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, emosinya sedikit berkurang. Laki-laki di sampingnya meringis sambil memegang hidungnya. Mengelus.

"APA-APAAN KAU, TEME?!"teriak Naruto. Ia menatap garang laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," jawab Sasuke kalem. Ia menatap langit malam. Tidak berbintang.

"SADARLAH. DARI TADI KAU YANG BANYAK BICARA. DASAR KETUA BEM WAJAH TEMB—

JTAK!

"—WADAWWW!"

Kali ini kepala anak bungsu Namikaze Minato itu yang jadi korban. Naruto tidak membalas namun terus berbicara tanpa henti. Mengomel dan mengata-ngatai Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit mengoceh, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang terdiam sambil menghirup oksigen.

_Cih. Lelah dengan omonganmu sendiri, dobe?_

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto terlalu lelah untuk bercuap. Ia hanya berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku mantel hangatnya, setelah sebelumnya membuang gelas plastik yang tadi berisi kopi ke tempat sampah.

_Udara semakin malam semakin dingin._ Naruto mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Katakan dobe... Apa Hinata…sering mengeluh padamu?"

"He?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang ia kerjap-kerjapkan. Sejak kapan teme-nya ingin tahu kehidupan pribadinya?

Namun Naruto mengurungkan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia lebih memilih menatap langit malam lalu senyumannya mengembang.

"Hinata bukan tipe perempuan yang sering mengeluh, kau tahu," Pipi Naruto tidak gatal. Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi tangan kecoklatannya tetap menggaruk pipi tidak gatal tersebut.

"Lalu?" Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini. Ia hanya—bisa dikatakan—terlalu gemas memikirkan masalahnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai hubungan cukup dekat dengannya selain Itachi—_baka aniki_ yang tentu saja tidak bisa diharapkan untuk dimintai pendapat—adalah Naruto.

Oke. Untuk sekarang izinkan Sasuke untuk mengatakan kalau dirinya dekat dengan Naruto. Untuk sekarang.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura-chan, teme?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia menatap adik Itachi itu dengan serius. Tidak biasanya Sasuke cerewet pada suatu hal terlebih pada hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Dan jika sampai hal tersebut—Sasuke yang cerewet—terjadi, anak dengan gengsi yang sangat tinggi itu pasti sedang berada dalam keadaann sulit.

Sasuke terdiam. Menatap balik Naruto. Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali dan mengeratkan syalnya, ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan sedikitnya hubungan dirinya dengan gadis pink itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya, dan dengan mengetahui masalah, kesedihan dan hal yang menganggunya, kukira...itu akan lebih baik." Sasuke menatap _paving block_ yang ia injak.

Naruto terdiam. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menghembuskan napas pada hari ini. Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan pada Sakura. Naruto sadar hal itu.

"Kau bukan seseorang yang pandai menasehati orang, teme." Naruto menendang kerikil yang mengganggu di depannya. Tidak ingin menatap wajah Sasuke yang mungkin sedang memasang raut muka yang menyeramkan melebihi dosen Artistiknya, Orochimaru-sensei.

"Kau tahu, teme. Di dunia ini, ada saatnya kita mengucapkan dan ada saatnya kita bungkam. Jika kau menyadari bahwa Sakura-chan tidak akan menceritakan masalanya padamu, kenapa kau malah mempertahankan gengsimu itu? Jelas-jelas kau mencemaskannya. Jelas-jelas kau ingin mengetahui hatinya," Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Kau boleh egois tapi keegoisanmu bisa lebih egois dan membuatmu tersesat."

Naruto menyengir menatap Sasuke yang terdiam tak berkedip memandangnya. Lama Sasuke memandang Naruto. Membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Terkadang kau bisa pintar juga, dobe." Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Setelah sampai di apartemen Sakura, ia akan menanyakan banyak hal. Terlalu lama memikirkan memang tidak mengenakkan.

"Haa! Kau hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa temanmu ini pintar, tem—Teme? Apa itu manusia?" Sasuke menggerutu karena Naruto menarik bajunya. Naruto tidak memedulikan gerutuan teman dekatnya itu dan tetap menarik Sasuke agar berjalan di depan untuk memastikan sesuatu yang tergeletak agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Lepas, dobe." Sasuke mengibaskan tangan Naruto. Ia menatap ke arah dimana telunjuk Naruto mengarah. Lurus ke depan. Ada sebuah kepala yang tergeletak dengan rambut yang berantakan. Cahaya lampu di atas sesuatu yang mirip tubuh manusia itu tidak membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk mengenalinya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang. Berdenyut. Sakit.

Ia menjatuhkan buku tebal yang dipegangnya dan berlari. Membiarkan Naruto terdiam di tempat. Terlalu bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke dan raut mukanya yang ketakutan.

"Sasuke, apa yang—"

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke mengguncang kepala Sakura, menepuk-nepuk pipi yang sedingin es itu. Ia masih bisa melihat bola mata hijau yang selalu ia kagumi itu masih menatap padanya. Naruto berlari ke arahnya

"Hey! Sakura! Kau dengar aku? Hey! Bertahanlah!"teriak Sasuke tak terkendali.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto berjongkok di samping Sasuke dan memegang tangan kanan Sakura. memeriksa denyut nadinya. Belajar sedikit dengan ibunya mengenai kesehatan memang tidak merugikan.

"Oi! Sakura! Buka matamu!"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Sakura-chan hanya pingsan. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sak—oi oi!"

Naruto membatu menatap Sasuke. Sasuke di depannya seperti bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal. Bagaimana raut mukanya yang kacau dan matanya yang selalu mengeluarkan tatapan tajam itu kini dipenuhi kefrustasian.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Kita bawa ke apartemennya. Aku akan menelpon ibu," Naruto merogoh sakunya dan melakukan panggilan pada Kushina. Sedangkan Sasuke menggendong Sakura lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan panggilan teleponnya. Setelah memberitahukan letak yang harus Kushina tuju, Naruto menutup panggilannya dan menatap anjing yang menggesek-gesekkan badannya pada kaki Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Menghiraukan rasa penasarannya terhadap kehadiran anjing kecil itu, Naruto memungutnya dan memungut tas Sakura. Ia menyusul Sasuke dengan sedikit berlari. Dan anak Namikaze itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan kejadian buruk—benar-benar buruk—yang menimpa gadis milik Sasuke.

Menelan ludah seakan-akan adalah suatu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini. Ia menatap anjing yang meringkuk di pangkuannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Karin?"

**To be Continu****e.****  
**

**Special Thanks to : **

**uchiharuka, Brownchoco, aitara fuyuharu, lee, RiSaa 51217, Aishie Schiffer, Guest, , kazuran, mantika mochi, haruchan.  
**

Oke. Bantai saya tolong. Chapter nambah, cerita makin panjang, masalah ga kelar-kelar/padahal niatan cuman mau dua chapter dan ga bakalan ada acara injak-injakan/Jangan membenci Karin, saya mohon/give a chuu~/Karin bisa jadi sosok kakak yang baik tapi peran antagonis lebih keren bagi dia. Damn. I love her red hair./huggie love for Karin/

Saya tekankan satu kali lagi, penokohan dan karakter di sini tidak bertujuan untuk membashing atau memancing bashingan. Ini semata-mata hanya untuk jalannya cerita. :) Saya mencintai semua tokoh dalam Naruto termasuk Zetsu hitam putih/maksutnyaah/ O:)

Huggie Love.

Ice.


End file.
